Youth of the Nation
by Morpheus9
Summary: a one shot song fic I've wanted to write for a while. Not the best and I doubt it's going to continue at all from here. Just kiss between Harry and Malfoy by the way.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Lyrics are from P. O. D.'s "Youth of the Nation"

So... this is a one shot song fic I've been planning for God knows how long. Worst you get in here is a quick kiss. Loads of angst. A couple characters die and a couple turn evil. I don't think this one is going anywhere except for where I've taken it.

* * *

Harry was sitting in a graveyard. He sat staring at the gravestone in front of him. He was growing sick of burying frinds. This killing had happened in Hogwarts. When it happened, everyone suddenly realized that Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore. Everyone suddenly knew what Harry knew. Nowhere was safe. Not even their school. Looking back on it, he wished that he had told Ron to get out long ago. 

_Last day of the rest of my life_

_I wish I would have known_

_Cuz I didn't kiss my momma goodbye_

_I didn't tell her that I love her how much I care_

_Or thank my pops for all the talks_

_And all the wisdom he shared_

He lit a cigarette as he stared at Ron's grave. The last few months had been battles, attacks, and funerals. In the aftermath of the war with Voldemort, the Death Eaters struck out and the good wizards and witches struck back. It seemed that the wizarding world was on the brink of civil war. That was when the children started to get involved.

_Unaware I just did what I always do_

_Every day the same routine_

_Before I skate off to school_

_But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest_

_Instead of taking the test_

_I took two to the chest_

"I guess I should have known," said Harry to himself as he took another drag off his cigarette. Crabbe and Goyle had always been the obvious choices. They had led an attack at Hogsmeade. Of course, without Draco to balance out their stupidity, it failed miserably. However, they did manage to kill Hermione who was buried next to Ron. But it was the people that had been left behind by the people they respected the most that would aways be seduced by the dark side. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were just two of the people who were increadibly unexpected. They were the ones who attacked the school. People were given horrible and deadly curses. But it was when Harry looked up and saw Neville pointing his wand at Ron and shouting the words,

"Avada kedavra!" He turned and tried to get Ron out of the way, but before he could even reach Ron he had fallen to the floor.

_Call me blind but I didn't see it coming_

_Everybody was running_

_But I couldn't hear nothing_

_Except gun blast it happened so fast_

_I didn't really know this kid_

_Even though I sit by him in class_

The whole world seemed to stop as Harry cradled his dead friend in his arms. Everyone had been running and screaming. Now there was only one scream: Harry's. His scream reminded those who had heard it of the screams from the merpeople at Dumbledore's funeral. It was a scream of absolute anguish. Everyone looked at the two in fright. Even Neville and Luna stopped in their great attack. Everyone was shocked. No one moved. No one knew what to do. Hermione had died a month earlier in a similar attack. No one knew what to say. Then they heard some determined footsteps and all stood aside.

One blond Draco Malfoy was walking towards the two. His blond hair flew from his face and his grey eyes were piercing. No one had seen Draco since his parents had died so people were looking at each other in shock. He was dressed not in school robes, but in simple all black robes. He knelt next to Harry in one smooth motion and gently pried Harry's arms away from Ron's dead body.

"No!" Harry suddenly shouted. "No! I don't want to loose him!" Draco didn't speak. No one spoke. Draco grabbed Harry's face and forced him to look into his eyes instead of staring at his friend's dead body. The two stared at each other for a moment before Draco stood up and pulled Harry up to his feet with him. Draco looked up to Neville and Luna who were standing stock still on the stairs.

"You two," he said pointing his wand at them. "Petrificus totalus." They were carried away by the authorities and Ron's body was taken to the infirmary. Everyone began to file away, leaving only Draco and Harry in the corridor. Draco was still holding Harry up.

_Maybe this kid was reaching out for love_

_Or maybe for a moment_

_He forgot who he was_

_Or maybe this kid wanted to be hugged_

_Whatever it was_

_I know it's because_

"How could they... how could they..." Harry whispered under his breath. "How could they do that..."

"Because they could," said Draco quietly. "Because they wanted to make a point. Either way, it will all be over soon for them."

"It will all be over soon for all of us. This ends. This ends here. This ends now." Draco nodded and guided Harry through the halls and back to his private room. The two made plans to end this war once and for all.

_We are, we are, the youth of the nation_

_We are, we are, the youth of the nation_

_We are, we are, the youth of the nation_

_We are, we are, the youth of the nation_

It wasn't until later that everyone understood. When Neville's and Luna's stories came out, suddenly everyone understood. Everyone felt like they had been so blind. Luna who had always been a very airy and free sort of person held a lot of secrets. She had been abused physically and sexually.

_Little Suzy she was only twelve_

_She was given the world_

_With every chance to excel_

_Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell_

_She might act kind of proud_

_But no respect for herself_

She had tried to live a normal life. She really had tried. But when she started falling in with boys she always went the ones who were like her father. Neville even had a mean streak in him that no one could have guessed.

_She finds love in all the wrong places_

_The same situations_

_Just different faces_

_Changed up her pace since her daddy left her_

_Too bad he never told her_

_She deserved much better_

Neville who had always been an outcast and out of place was starting to hope that breaking the rules would bring him friends. With the dark side he had power. With Luna he had control.

_Johnny Boy always played the fool_

_He broke all the rules_

_So you would think he was cool_

_He was never really one of the guys_

_No matter how hard he tried_

_Often thought of suicide_

The dark side of magic did bring him power. And Luna did give him a chance to control someone. But friends didn't come. No matter what he did, he was still Neville Longbottom. He was still the butt of everyone's jokes and still the person who didn't impress anyone no matter what he did.

_It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends_

_He put his life to an end_

_They might remember him then_

_You cross a line and there's no turning back_

_Told the world how he felt_

_With the sound of a gat_

After they took Neville into custody, he killed himself at Azkaban Prison. He left no note and no explanation. For Harry, none was needed.

_We are, we are, the youth of the nation_

_We are, we are, the youth of the nation_

_We are, we are, the youth of the nation_

_We are, we are, the youth of the nation_

Harry took another long drag off his cigarette and cursed himself as he felt fresh tears stinging his eyes. He had hoped that Ron would survive. But it seemed that his hopes would never be allowed. He pulled his cloak around him a little tighter as the winter wind tried to blow him away. That was when he heard familiar footsteps behind him.

_Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim_

_No matter what you say_

_It don't take away the pain_

_That I feel inside I'm tired of all the lies_

_Don't nobody know why_

_It's the blind leading the blind_

"I should have done something," he said to his companion. "I should have seen. I should have..."

"It's easy to say that now," said Draco. "Let's go."

"Why!" said Harry suddenly turning to him in blind rage. "Why do you insist I get up in the morning? Why did you insist I stand after Ron died? Why do you keep me standing? Why do you keep standing me up?"

"Because I fear that if you are left sitting, if you are left alone..." Draco hesitated and gently touched Harry on the shoulder.

_I guess that's the way the story goes_

_Will it ever make sense_

_Somebody's got to know_

_There's got to be more to life than this_

_There's got to be more to everything_

_I thought exists_

"If you are left alone, and you sit down, you will give up. I fear that the sorrow you carry with you will consume you. I fear you will let it consume you. I fear you will die, if you are left alone with your sorrow." Harry looked into Draco's eyes and saw genuine concern and... love? Harry leaned forward and gently kissed Draco on the lips. There was no resistance to the kiss. The kiss was gentle and loving from both.sides. Harry pulled away but held Draco's hand gently in his.

"Let's go," he whispered gently to the grey eyes before him. They walked out of the graveyard hand in hand.

_We are, we are, the youth of the nation_

_We are, we are, the youth of the nation_

_We are, we are, the youth of the nation_

_We are, we are, the youth of the nation_

_We are, we are, the youth of the nation_

_We are, we are, the youth of the nation_

_We are, we are, the youth of the nation_

_We are, we are, the youth of the nation_


End file.
